


Memories Reborn

by StarscreamSimp



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp
Summary: Completely self-indulgent fic loosely based off of that one episode in tfp (you know the one)Megatron and Starscream share an embrace
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: MegaStar Week 2021 Collection





	Memories Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> quick submission for day 5 of megastar week! ;; sorry it's so short- work & school takes a lot out of me dsfjkfgndsjfng

Megatron stood above the burning Autobot insignia, a proud smile spread across his faceplates. A rare occurrence- publicly, at least.

“Decepticons!” He yelled out. “Today, we are victorious!”

Cheers rang out, echoing from near and far away. On his right side, stood his very proud Second-in-Command.

Starscream, too, had a proud smile. Perhaps, not for the same reason. His secret desire to be praised- to impress his Master- had been completed. His wings were spread high, tips flickering in a burning excitement.

* * *

Megatron concluded the first part of his speech, reciting the typical battle jargon that majority of the Decepticons could recite in statis. However, Starscream’s lips pursed as Megatron swiftly reached for his servo, cusping it tightly. A soft red flushed his faceplates as Megatron lifted his arm up, high to the skies alongside his own.

“… And today’s victory was cemented by my Second and Air Commander. Starscream!”

More echos rang. Starscream stared ahead, his optics widened and lips slowly cracking into a grin. He dialed his audials back to tune out the echos, his attention fully on his Master.

Outside of the pair, as Megatron brought his speech to a close, cons began heading back towards the _Nemesis_ , excitement and pride, rightfully deserve, radiating off of them.

Even Soundwave had seemed a bit ‘happy’. Him showing any emotion is quite rare, really.

Megatron turned to face Starscream again, now that their audience was dwindling. Starscream hadn’t realized that Megatron still continued to hold his servo.

“Today Starscream,” he began. “Marks a new era for the Decepticons.”

Megatron began walking towards the carnage- the burning wreckage- the leftovers of what once was the Autobot base. His servo dropped to his own side one again. Starscream’s wings drooped in response.

Starscream followed suit, his servos held behind his back, wings neutral as he stood directly aside Megatron, not behind as he was used to.

“Yes, Master. Today was a great success for us.” He nodded in agreeance. Megatron slowed his movement as they approached the doorframe- or what was left of it. He turned to face his Second again.

Starscream instinctively stepped back, allowing Megatron space as he looked up at him. He couldn’t help but smile. The ember flames reflected off the worn and scarred face-plates. With a smile, Megatron did look quite handsome standing among death and destruction.

“You were meticulous and cunning, and today you won us this-“ he gestured towards the battlefield in its entirety.

“T-thank you Master.”

Megatron towered over the seeker, and Starscream cowered back. But Megatron insisted, his much larger servos encapsulating the smaller frame as he pulled him close.

Starscream squawked but didn’t object, holding back his nervousness. They hadn’t been this close- this intimate, since well before Megatron had left Starscream in charge for two years.

Megatron’s claw trailed the edge of Starscream’s helm, slowly creeping down his cheek until his cusped his chin, lifting the seeker’s face up.

“You looked stunning,” he continued, aching closer each compliment. “Beautiful..” he murmured, “and so dangerous-“ he pressed his lips onto Starscream’s.

The seeker kissed back ferociously, stealing any taste of Megatron he could. Megatron further squeezed his frame in a tight embrace, kissing him with all the want in the world.

Starscream lifted his leg up, his knee plating gently rubbing against Megatron’s pelvis plating. He took the hint and grasped handfuls of the seeker’s aft, lifting him up, not daring to break the kiss.

Starscream linked his legs around the mech’s waist. Megatron finally broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips until it broke, and the leader licked it up deliciously.

“Have I ever told you, how beautiful you are when you kill Autobots?” He licked his lips.

“I could say the same of you my Lord.” He thought back to the earlier events. He, up in the skies, transforming elegantly as he fell towards the ground, landing besides his Master as they fought effortlessly together.

Starscream’s long talons trailed around Megatron’s Decepticon insignia, his palm resting on it fully. Megatron looked down at him with a tender gaze, his optics trailing the top of Starscream’s helm.

“I’m glad you’re back.” He murmured. Starscream’s turned upwards, with a smile.

“You missed me, Master?” It was inquisitive, daring even. But Megatron granted such a question with a gentle caress of his cheek, holding him tightly still.

“Perhaps.”

Starscream grew more in confidence with each passing moment, his own talons trailing up the chassis, neck, and now returning a similar gesture, his long claws cusping his master’s chin, tugging it gently closer. Megatron leaned in, and Starscream pressed a kiss softly to his nasal ridge.

His nose was a little bent, but Starscream liked it that way. He glanced at Megatron’s optics, meeting them in a soft gaze. Megatron never once shifted his weight, holding onto him as if they were always meant to be.

Megatron pulled him tight. Together, they shared another kiss. One of longing, one of triumph, of victory- and, of love.


End file.
